The major responsibilities ofthe administrative core will be to manage day-to-day personnel and fiscal matters of the Texas Center for Health Disparities, promote collaboration among cores and projects, facilitate translation of science into practice and engage community partners in activities that can lead to successful intervention strategies to eliminate women's health disparities. Specific duties include oversight and management ofthe budget, ensuring project compliance, providing logistical support for all inter-campus and campus-agency activities, implementation ofthe project's evaluation plan and preparation of all required reports. Activities of this core will include scheduling meetings and organizing workshops for investigators and consultants, including external advisors and collaborators. A major objective will be to facilitate communication between the research, education/training and outreach cores such that the programs and projects become interactive and synergize with one another. Another objective of the administrative core during the award period is to maintain a vibrant website that will be used by our community partners, researchers and general public. It is anticipated that the TCHD would become recognized as a focal point from which all regional and state activities relating to minority health could be readily accessed. The administrative core will also serve as the planning/evaluation core shared between URM and community partners and function to evaluate and prioritize new project proposals, recruit new associates and investigators and establish infrastructure resources on the basis of their consonance with the center's goals and objectives. The direct administrative oversight ofthe Center will be performed by the Program Executive Committee. The Program Executive committee will rely on input from the External Advisory Board, Translational Research Advisory Board, Community Advisory Board and the Internal Advisory Committee to ensure that the Center activities conform to the strategic plans of the NIMHD and UNTHSC. The expected outcome will be enabling research aimed at eliminating health disparities, mentoring minority students and faculty to become health professionals and reaching out to the minority communities to facilitate understanding and elimination of health disparities.